Forgotten
by XandriaZuzanna
Summary: From the perspective of a normal, flower-loving girl, Flora and her family move out to the city, and she enrolls into a school called Alfea. But she soon finds out that not everything is alright - Perhaps it involves secrets, mysteries, and even magic... but what sort of tyranny is in store for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday, February 4****th, ****2006, 7:58 PM**

Hello, my name is Flora. Today I'm moving to the city.  
>I'm really not sure how to feel about this… I used to live out in the country, all the way in a town called Lynphea. But now, my dad got a job, all the way out in Magix City, and that means we're moving all the way from there to here.<p>

In the country, I was free to do whatever I wanted. I had a beautiful garden, too. But now, I'm in a small, dusty apartment that's probably way too crowded for even a potted plant.

I sigh. My mother, Rose, approaches me. "Flora? Have you unpacked yet?" she asks, carrying a box in her arms.  
>"No," I grudge slightly, "But I will… as soon as I…" Glancing to my left, I notice my phone vibrate.<p>

Picking it up, turning it on… I have a text.  
><em>I wonder who it's from.<em>

_Text:_  
><em>From: Helia 3 3 3<em>

_Message:_

_Hi Flora. I haven't seen you in a while._  
><em>I was wondering if you wanted to see the annual garden show this weekend?<em>

Helia? I almost forgot. He doesn't know I moved. How could I let him down? Sadly, I hit the 'reply' button. I just really… I really hope he's not too upset.

_Text:_  
><em>From: Flora :)<em>

_Message:_

_Helia. I'm so sorry... I moved away! To the city! I was so busy, I didn't get to tell you :( I'm going to miss you so much... I hope we can still be together. XOXO, Flora._

I didn't get a reply straight away, but I knew I'd get one soon. Helia checks his phone often enough.  
>Setting my phone down, I lean onto a table, realizing there's still plenty to be unpacked. I open up another box, and take out my lamp.<p>

Most people don't care about lamps. I don't care about lamps either, usually, but this one was different.  
>When I was young, I had a friend named Stella. She loved all things light – whether it be light bulbs, sunshine, or whatever. We spent a lot of time together at camps, and one thing we did together was make this lamp.<p>

I decorated the lampshade, with pressed flowers and leaves, while she engineered the light. Unfortunately, Stella got confused and angry, so someone had to finish it for her.

Although I can barely remember her face, I still remember that day, and if it wasn't for this lamp I'm pretty sure I would have forgotten all about Stella by now.  
>In the back of my head, I wished I could meet her once again… I think she lives in a place called Solaria. It's pretty far – but it's really nice, anyway. If I had my own car, maybe I'd be able to.<p>

As soon as I finished unpacking, I lay down on my new bed. It's really plain, but I don't mind. Staring up at the ceiling, I think about what will happen now that I'm in Magix.

_I'll need to find a new school, _I begin, making a mental list in my head.  
><em>And a good one. I want to study plants, and biology. I could become a botanist, and put it on my college degree. I wonder if that'll get me credits?<em>

Sitting up, I go down to the kitchen and open my laptop. "Let's see," I whisper to myself, clicking on the search bar. "Search… High Schools in Magix City area…"

A few links pop up.  
>Scrolling down, most of them don't look interesting, until one catches my eye.<br>"Alfea Highschool? Hmm… That might be an option."

I click on the link, and it redirects me to the school page.

"This is perfect!" I exclaim, suddenly throwing my hands up in the air. A bit violently, my arm pushes the laptop off the table.  
>"Oopsie…"<p>

The laptop looks fine to me, but I could've knocked it down.

"Flora! What are you making all that noise for?" Miele, my little sister, comes out from her little new bedroom. I turn around, startled, then look at the clock. It was a quarter past ten already.

"So sorry, Miele. I'm looking for a school to join."  
>Miele was going to be twelve years old in a couple of months. Her birthday is in late March, while mine is in May.<br>I forgot, that we have to go to bed earlier now, but staying up is a habit for me.

"Why is that so important now? Can't you do it tomorrow?"  
>"Go to bed, Miele." I replied, slightly aggravated. "I was going to head back anyways."<br>She goes back to her bedroom and I look back at my screen.

I'm not very good with computers, even though I use mine quite often. Another half an hour passes by before I rest my head on the keyboard, eventually passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, February 5<strong>**th,**** 2006, 8:34 AM**

I wake with a start. My eyes open, and the bright rays of morning peek through the curtain folds.  
>"Huh?" I sit up and gaze at the laptop, which had set itself to sleep.<p>

"Good morning, blossom," My mother greets me, then notices the dark circles under my eyes. "Did you stay up late again…?"

I nod at first, then I add, "But I'm fine mother, really. I found a school to attend," I smile, and pour a cup of tea for myself.  
>"Oh, really?"<p>

"Yes, mom… look," I set the laptop back on, and turn it around so she can see. "It's Alfea Highschool. I can drop in for classes tomorrow. And Miele can go to the Primary School nearby."

"Very nice. Listen, sweetie, I have to meet with your father today, so I won't be home."  
>"Uh… Okay then." I take a sip of my tea. It's too bitter, but I drink it anyways. "I don't mind. I can take care."<p>

"Good." She gives me a hug, grabs her bag, and goes out the door.

Sighing, I walk over to the curtain folds, and open up the sliding doors. It's nice to feel some fresh air, especially in the mornings.

The city. Who knew I'd ever go out and live… in the city?  
>It's a strange thing to think about. I already miss the beautiful plants of Lynphea. Looking around, I notice lots of different buildings I've never seen before.<p>

Maybe I should go out and look around the city. After all, I've got the whole day. And I'm sure Miele won't mind staying home by herself. I pack up a purse to carry and head out, Making sure to not forget _where _the apartment is.

Laughing, I climb down the stairs and onto the city sidewalks.  
>Although I still prefer the woods, Magix is a truly beautiful place. I start walking – or, skipping, more like,<br>down the street. There's a lot of apartments around the area, but many of them are unique – Tall, dusty-red brick buildings that seem to touch the sky. Ivy climbs down the side, and I feel prompted to touch it.

I always get this kind of… _magical _feeling when I'm around nature. I can't really describe the feeling with any other word, because nobody would understand.  
>My sister gets the feeling too, but otherwise, I don't think anybody else does.<p>

I cross the street, and find myself in a new block. It's a bit dry out, in terms of crowds, but it's still quite early in the morning, and I bet a lot of people would be getting ready for church, anyways.

I walk past a clothing shop that's actually open. "Hmm…" With curiosity, my head turns and looks towards the display window. _Maybe I should go inside._

The store is filled with a lot of spring urban-ish clothes. From pale yellows and greens to deep pinks and purples, it was a colorful mess. I looked around, for something that might look good on me. My favorite color is green, because it matches my emerald eyes and resembles nature.

While looking at the hats, I accidentally bump into another girl. "Watch where you're going!" She says, a bit on the loud side.  
>"I... I'm sorry," I stumble. I know I'm a bit on the shy side when it comes to talking to people I don't know, but that's just how I am.<p>

"It's okay," she admits, shaking it off. "I didn't know you were there either.  
><em>Smooth,<em> I think to myself. "Oh… okay, good." I smile a little bit to myself.  
>This girl had short, dark hair, pale skin, and slim eyes. Almost kind of Asian, although her slightly raspy voice didn't show it much. She seemed a little bit younger than me.<p>

"My name's Flora. Who are you?" I ask, kindly.  
>"The name is Musa. I've never seen you around before," the girl notes. So this is the kind of person who goes outside a lot?<p>

"I know… I just moved here, actually. From Lynphea."  
>"Really? That's cool. I mean, I've never been there, but I've lived here for a little bit more than a year. I actually moved out from Melody, so that I could attend the local high school." Musa smiles back at me, and looks me in the eye.<p>

I look down a little bit. Melody is a _really _big city, even bigger than Magix. It's known for the music, hence why the city is called _Melody.  
><em>"Which high school are you in?" I ask, trying not to sound too awkward.

"Alfea High. It's going to be my sophomore year." She takes off the jacket she was trying on, and put it back on the shelf.  
>Just from first glance, I could tell that Musa and I were nothing alike. She's loud while I am quiet, she enjoys hard rock music while I enjoy peaceful silence. Or the sounds of nature, like birds chirping, or waves crashing onto the brisk and rocky shore.<p>

"Me too," I smile, "Although this will be my first year at Alfea."  
>"Cool." She replies, "Can't wait to see you!" Musa finishes purchasing a few garments, then walks over to the door. "And, here's my number, so you can text me."<p>

She leaves, and I am now alone in the boutique.  
>"Are you going to buy something, or what?" The cashier sneers, and I turn around with suddenness.<br>_How rude she is to her customers,_ I think to myself. "No… I'm… I'm good. Just looking."

Heading out again, I finish my day with a late lunch at a local café. Checking my phone again, I glance at my messages. 2:00 already? Miele must be wondering where I've been.  
>Oh, look, a reply from Helia!<p>

_Text:_

_From: Helia 3 3 3_

_Message: What? Oh... I'm really going to miss you :( The city is so far from Lynphea. I hope we can still hang out!_

It hasn't even been two days and I'm _already_ missing him like crazy… He doesn't even know! If only Helia could just come out here, to Magix. That'd be lovely.

I return back to the apartment later that day, with not much more than what I left with. I look around, and Miele is nowhere to be seen…

Oh well, she's probably in her room, or out meeting new friends. I remember that today is the first day of classes.  
><em>I wonder what I should do<em>, I think to myself. My phone beckons me again. _I should text somebody… Helia… no… _And then, scrolling through my contacts, I see Musa's name. Maybe she'll want to talk… But, then again, maybe not. But it never hurts to try.

_Text:_

_From: 251-244-5678_

_Message: Hi Musa! This is Flora. Can't wait to see you in school tomorrow._

Immediately, I get a text back. _Wow, she's fast, _I can't help but notice.

_From: Musa_

_Message: Cool! :P You too lol. Its gr8_

Well… I can see why it didn't take her very long. But I know a few people who use text speak, like this a lot, although I don't quite remember _who._ I can feel my light caramel-colored hair begin to frizz. There's quite a bit of moisture in this air.

Walking into the bathroom, I search for a comb. _Alfea… Excited, or nervous?_ I ask myself.

_Mostly nervous, but I'm still a bit excited. I just don't know what to expect._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the beginning of "<strong>**_Forgotten_****". I really hope you liked it! I'm not very used to writing in first-person, but if you think there's anything I can improve on, or anything I can change, I'm open to ideas! Thanks :D And that's not a real phone number, I made it up o.o**

**This story was inspired by a dream I had. I dreamed that someone had made a 3D animation of Winx, and it was a very deep and interesting story… Then, when I woke up, I realized it wasn't real. I was a bit disappointed, because it was really good, but then I remembered… wait a second… that was made with MY imagination! I can totally turn it into a story!**

**So… here we are. I'm writing a few chapters before I post this, and of course they'll be longer than "Ring a Bell". But I hope you enjoy it! **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, February 6****th****, 7:10 AM**

Well, now it's the first day of school at AHS. I'm really nervous, because I don't know if people will like me – But hopefully. _Hopefully. _

_All I can say is hopefully they will._

I arrive at the huge doors in the front of the school. It's a bit girlier than I'd expected, but after all, it is a girls only school. AHS has two other schools – Cloud Tower High School, which I think is an alternative education, and Red Fountain High School, which is like Alfea, but for guys, I guess. I wonder if Helia would want to go there.

Opening one of the large doors at the front, I come across a large, grassy plaza, with paths that go all around, and meet in the middle, under the arch. My classes don't start until 8, but Musa said she'd offer to show me around before they started.

I see under the arch a figure. _That must be her, _I think to myself.  
>Running over to the arch, I find that it is Musa. "Hi," I say, greeting her joyfully.<br>"Hey," She says back to me, raising her hand up to her face. Musa laughs and takes my hand. "You ready for the grand tour of Alfea?"

"Yes! Totally." I smile. "Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I expected."  
>"Yeah, I know. But it's even bigger inside. And the principal is really nice." She adds, starting to walk towards one of the wings. "So… you're a sophomore, right?"<p>

"Technically, yes. I had to move in the middle of the school year, though. I know that's kind of weird."  
>"It's not that weird. A lot of people move in throughout the whole year. It happens… a lot more than usual."<p>

I look back and see that more girls have started to come in. Some of them have oddly colored hair – Like purple, or blue, or something like that. Back at Lynphea, we're not allowed to dye our hair, because we feel it disrespects the way of being natural.

Musa shows me around the school – It's beautiful, really, with many flowers and life, all around. The classrooms have tall roofs and big windows. It's almost like… A castle. A dream, that's what it is.

"Well… I'll see you later. I have to get ready for my class," Musa says, grabbing her magenta drawstring bag off of a table, "I have Geometry in half an hour."  
>I notice more students coming in, and suddenly, I feel lost.<br>There has to be hundreds and hundreds of people here, all trying to make their way.

"Hey! Um, excuse me! Sorry-" I try to get past some of the people coming by. _So many unfamiliar faces…_ I turn around and try to look for my classroom. I'm 5'5 – About average height, for my age. As more students go into their classrooms, the space begins to clear up a bit, and I run to my first class.

After most of my classes, it's about noon. I rush past the lockers, where girls are conversing with each other. I stop when I see a familiar face. _Could it be? _A tall, tan girl with blonde hair and a tiny nose stands by a locker. I shake my head – Probably not. But when I look back, it's hard not to recognize that face. "S-Stella? Is that you?" I run up to her, smiling. "It's me, Flora! Remember, your old buddy?" I place my finger next to one of my dimples, hoping she'd recognize me.

Stella turns around, but she looks mad. Holding a stick of lip gloss, she pushes me away. "What are you doing here?" She scowls at me, and looks at me in disgust.  
>"Sorry, Stella. It's Flora! Don't you remember?" I ask, hopefully.<br>"I remember you alright. But I don't care, okay? I don't want your stupid friendship anymore." Stella pushes me further away.

_What? Why would she not want to even just talk to me? It's been forever,_ I wonder.  
>"What do you mean?" I say, slightly aggressively, but mostly confused.<br>"I said, go away. Wow. I'm surprised they even let you in," She sneered, "I mean look at you. You're clueless _and naïve._ You're just so… Ew!" Stella pushes me against the locker and kicks my leg. _Ow…_

"I'll tell my friends about you, okay? I'd hate to let them know I'd have you all to myself." She grins, but not in a friendly way. Walking away, I slide down the side of the locker until I sit. _Something has changed… but I'm not sure I like it. Maybe I should skip lunch, and just go home. After all, most of my classes are over for today, except maybe just one or two, _says a voice in my head,

_But how would that look, on only the first day of school? Skipping classes? Forget it. _A different voice reminds me. I get up and notice that the halls are empty again. Perhaps they already went to lunch. Looking down at the map, I make my way to one of the lunchrooms.

Just before I get there, my phone buzzes. _Another text, I'm guessing._  
>I take my phone out of my pocket and flip it up.<p>

_Text:_

_From: Musa_

_Message: Where r u? Ive been waiting 4 a long time! :|_

I sigh. Should I reply? Maybe I'll just tell her I'm going out for lunch.  
>Turning around, I walk away from the lunchroom. I thought about what Stella had said earlier.<p>

_"I'm surprised they even let you in. I mean, look at you! Ugh, you're so clueless and Naïve."  
>It's probably true. But I'm not… going to let that bother me. Besides, I have a new friend now.<em>  
>Although I keep telling myself that, there's still something deep inside of me that truly knows that something's wrong. It'll never be the same, ever again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, February 15<strong>**th****, 2006. 11:52 PM.**

Lunchtime, again. It's been a whole week since I've come here, and I've been avoiding lunch – and talking to everyone else, mostly. I know I have English after lunch, but I'll be alright, I already know a lot about the language arts, and writing.

But this time, I'm not going to be shy. I'm going to go inside that lunchroom… No matter if it's for better, or for worse.

Opening the doors, I take a deep breath. Some people look at me, because they've never seen me before. Others simply ignore my entrance, and continue their lunch. My eyes search for Musa, although with all the people, I can't find anyone.

I begin to walk down at the lunch line. _What kind of food do they serve here? _I wonder. Picking up a tray, I glance at the food options. There's sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, some sort of meat, and yogurt. I'm vegetarian, so I don't go for the meat. I'll just grab a jelly sandwich and some vegetables.

After I pay for my food, I turn around and try to find somewhere to sit. There's so many tables, but all of them seem taken.  
>When I do spot a good table, I start walking to it, but on my way someone trips me, and I drop my lunch. "Wha… Hey!" I stammer, and turn around to see who was there. A table of seven, and at the front there was Stella, a Redhead, and a short, pink-haired girl.<p>

The girls laugh and I get up, but then the redhead gets up as well. She stares at me with cold, blue eyes, and says, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here." The redhead smirks and pushes me, and I fall again, this time on top of my lunch. "Ugh! Just… st…stop it!" I yell.

The pink-haired girl looks up from her cell phone. "Come on guys. Let's find a different table." They all get up and walk away.

_My fears were… at least partially correct… who were those girls? They looked familiar, _my head swirls with thoughts. And I feel kinda dizzy, too. That wasn't a normal push.  
>"Flora! What happened? You didn't answer any of my texts!" Musa runs up to me. "Oh… are you okay?"<p>

I look up at her to see another girl was with her, too. They help me up, and I sigh. "Yes… I'm fine… I… I think," I say, "I just… ran into a bit of trouble." I looked back to see if I could see those girls, but they'd already disappeared.  
>"Let me guess, the circle?" The other girl says. She has dark skin and dark, curly hair. <em>What a racially diverse handful of people we are<em>. "You should watch out for them," Musa notes, "I hear that they're really evil creatures with magic powers!" She makes motions with her hands. Magic? Powers? I doubt it.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, curiously.  
>"You know those necklaces around their necks?" She points out, "Each of them has a different jewel, and people have seen them do things. I know they have."<br>Now that I think about it, she was right. They all had necklaces – and when the redhead pushed me, I thought I saw her gem, which was an Amethyst, I believe – Perhaps it glowed.

_But that can't be right, _I tell myself, _because magic isn't real. _  
>It was probably only a figure of my imagination.<br>"Oh, I forgot to introduce you," Musa says, gesturing to the other girl. "Flora, this is my friend, Aisha. And Aisha, this is Flora. She's new." Aisha waves to me.  
>"Come on, you can get some new lunch, then we'll tell you where to sit!" She smiles and we all go to enjoy lunch together.<p>

Maybe coming to lunch today wasn't such a bad idea – but I'd rather not hold my breath.  
>Aisha looks pretty friendly, and so far, Musa has been too. I'm a pretty outgoing person, usually, and I'd much rather trust my friends than not… Even if they aren't trustworthy.<p>

"Musa, I'm sorry for not responding to your texts. I'd run into one of my childhood friends the other day, and… Things didn't quite go as planned."  
>I sat down at their table with my lunch, looking at her uneasily.<p>

Musa glanced at me for a second, taking another bite of her sandwich, but then waved it off. "Nah, I understand…" She closed her eyes and put down the sandwich. "One of the circle members used to be my friend, too."

I couldn't tell if she was about to cry, or if her eyes were even watery, but they appeared as if they were going to become so. Aisha seemed to be solely focused on her lunch, although decided to join in anyways.

She smirked, and looked up at the two of us. "You know, maybe we should put that stuff aside. What do you say, after school we all go out for some fun?"  
>At first, I was assuming she'd meant the city, but something is telling me that Aisha is the unpredictable type.<p>

"You know that forest behind the school?" Aisha whispered, slightly grinning.  
>Musa and I nodded.<br>"Well, back near the center of it is a place called Lake Rachalucce, and some of the senior students are setting up a dance party!"

A dance party? It doesn't sound like the thing that I would enjoy. I looked over at Musa to see her reaction, but it's clear that her feelings were ecstatic about that sort of thing.  
>"You guys like… dancing?"<p>

Aisha smiled, and made a gesture with her hand. "Yeah! It's the best thing ever. You just feel so… free," She sighed, tapping the table lightly with her fingertips, creating a _tip-tip, tip-tap _sort of beat.

She beamed towards me, and I looked down a little bit. _I don't really like to dance, but what should I say?_  
>"I've… never been good at dancing," I giggle awkwardly, "But a trip to Lake Rachalucce sounds… nice, I guess."<p>

"Well then, I'll meet you guys there. Does six sound alright?" Aisha stops tapping her fingers on the table, and rests her elbow upon there instead.

I feel myself flush red, and reluctant to respond. "Yeah, sure…"  
>Musa looks at me, then to Aisha, and shouts, "Of course we'll be there! Well, I have to head to my next class. I got World History. See you tonight!" She gets up, and goes to class.<p>

I get up as well. "I have English in the afternoons. You?" I say, turning around right before I leave.  
>"Yup, same," Aisha gets up to follow me, "We should walk to class together."<p>

"Yeah… sure. Let's do that."

* * *

><p><strong>2 chapters down, probably a crap ton more to go! :o<strong>

**So, I hope these last two chapters have given you a slight feel of what's going on. Things are probably going to get interesting real soon, but I'm not going to spoil anything! ;)**

**Please, please PLEASE write a review, and favorite if you liked it! I so want to know what your thoughts are, predictions, comments, error spottings, or suggestions are for my writing and story. It helps a lot.**

**~Until next chapter! ^-^**


End file.
